Hetalia Mailbox
by Moonlesscat
Summary: You can ask the Hetalia cast and my OCs any questions, ask them a truth, or dare them! Members PM them, please! Guests can ask in the comments. I only own myself and my OCs. 2P!s are here too!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia, just my OCs and myself. _Guests can ask in the comments but members please PM your questions!_**

* * *

"Aloha! My name is Moonlesscat and this is Hetalia Mailbox! You can ask any of the Hetalia cast any questions including my OCs and myself!" I introduced. "Guests can ask questions in the comments, however, members _please_ PM your questions. Truths and dares are allowed. Now, introducing our Hoasts. We have..."

"Russia," Russia waved. "Hello! I'm so glad to be here!"

"Lithuania," Lithuania gave a small smile and waved. "Hi. Thanks for coming."

"Latvia," Latvia waved shyly. "H-Hi. I-I can't wait to see what kind of questions that you will ask us."

"Estonia," Estonia fixed his glasses. "Truth or Dare questions are allowed. Please do remember that."

"Canada," Canada smiled. "Hello. Please remember that members please remember to PM your questions, truths, and/or dares. Guests, however, can put their questions, truths, and/or dares in the comments."

"Kumajiro," Kumajiro popped up in Canada's arms. "Hungry!"

"Lilly," A girl with knee length red with natural blond-blond ombrés hair and teal eyes waved. She was wearing a red hoodie with a black maple leaf, long black yoga pants and black and white converses. "Hi, I'm Lilly. I'm one of MLC's OC."

"Lillic," A girl next to Lilly who looked exactly like her but with violet eyes waved. "I'm Lillic, Lilly's 2P! and another one of MLC's OC."

"2P!Canada," 2P!Canada just mmphed. "Name's Matt Williams."

"Kumajaro," A black bear cub popped up in Matt's arms. "...Grrr."

"Italy," Italy waved. "Ve~! Hi everybody! Would you like some pasta?!"

"Germany," Germany looked at everyone. "Gutan Tag, everyone."

"2P!Italy," Luciano looked bored. "I'm only here because Lillic asked me to come."

"2P!Germany," Lutz was sleeping until Luciano hit him with the back of his pocketknife. "Uzzhuhwhat?"

"Am-" America grabbed the camera and put his face really close to it. "I'm the hero! Anyways, every 2P! and every nation is here! Well, except for Turkey."

He turned to the side. "Hey, Lilly, Lillic, where's Turkey?!"

"Dead, hopefully." They replied at the same time.

"Wanted to get revenge for him trying to capture my uncle Romano." Lilly explained. I stole the camera back.

"What I wanna know is were Allan is. He's supposed to be here." I questioned as I put the camera back on it's stand.

"He's taking Ezz out on a walk." Lillic replied. I blinked.

"I didn't know that chickens needed walks..."

"I thought it was weird at first too." Lillic replied.

"Anyways, all the 2P!s and 1P!s are here. You can ask any of them questions, dare them or ask them to answer your questions truthfully. Bye!"

"Bye!" We all waved goodbye until the camera turned off.


	2. Hetalia Mailbox: ICE CREAM PARTY

"Wow! We've already got a review." I exclaimed, giggling.

"Yes, however, I do wish that they PM'd it." An American brown hair and eyed girl replied, then muttered to herself. "Or else, otherwise this story will get taken down."

"Oh, hello there, evil witch." England greeted her.

"Hi, judgmental *******." She greeted with a smile. Suddenly, blurs glomped her. It was the Americas. "Alright boys, get off of me."

She turned to the camera. "My name is Dianne."

"Anyways, this question is from Chimera Eyes."

" **Hello** **there. How has you day been?**

 **I have a question for your two ocs. What's your favorite kind of ice cream? The dare would simply be eating a mint chocolate ice cream cone to see if you liked it.**

 **Can I ask more than one?**

 **The other question would be if Romano ever read 23.5. His dare would be to eat some mint chocolate ice cream, to. Ice cream to all.**

 **Question number three would be to sealand. Are you made of metal?**

 **Thank you for your time and good day!** " I 'pfft'ed at the last question.

"Chocolate Paradise and Dark Chocolate." The girls responded simultaneously. "And we love mint chocolate. Thank you!"

"No, never read it. Moonlesscat, I think, has read it. And if she has, and she says that that she doesn't want me to read it, then I won't. If something can scare that girl, then you bet that it's bad. And, trust me, that girl watches horror movies for a living." Romano replied.

"That's true." I exclaimed.

"BTW, thanks for the ice cream!" America replied.

"And, nope, I'm not made of metal, well, unless you're talking about my land then yes, it is made of metal." Sealand explained. I was just about to turn the camera when I saw that someone PM'd me.

"We have more truths or dares!"

"Yay!" Hungary squealed. Prussia laughed while Austria rolled his eyes.

"And these are from agarfinkle."

" **Truths:**

 **1\. Russia- Why are you so afraid of Belarus? Also, how is it you are able to sit in Buzby's chair and not die?**

 **2\. Canada- why can't you stand up for yourself and demand that the other countries, especially America, treat you with respect?**

 **3\. England- why did you abandon Austria during the War of Austrian Succession?**

 **Dares:**

 **1\. England- drink five pints of beer**

 **2\. Hungary- kick Prussia really, really hard in the groin**

 **3\. France- call Belarus an ugly freak, then slap her** "

"She tries to get me to marry her! Of course, I'm afraid of her!" Russia replied. "Also, Busby chair, it's just a power of mines."

"And well, to answer your question agarfinkle, first of all, it's rude. Second off, I can stand up for myself, as you know in the B.o.W.* and in WWII. Third, that isn't how you get respect, because it is earned. Fourth, I'm being noticed more and more now with the help of everyone. And fifth and finally, because America actually respects me as you will see in MLC's future stories." Canada replied. America hugged him.

"Canada! Wanna play Ice Hockey?!" He exclaimed. Canada smiled.

"Sure, bro!" He replied.

"I'm coming to watch!" Russia, Lilly, 2P! Canada, and Lillic exclaimed and they all left.

"I was going after France." England replied, sipping his tea. He, however, did not notice that I had pants him.

"By the way, that was revenge for bossing China around." I exclaimed, holding his pants up. "By the way, you were dared to to drink five pints of beer."

I put down five whole pints of beer in front of him. After he drank them all, well, lets just say that even Luciano yelled at him to put England's own clothes back on.

Hungary read her dare and pouted. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." I replied. She groaned.

"Fine." She kicked Prussia in the groin, but not as hard as she could. He groaned lightly.

"Fine Sir or Mademoiselle, I'm afraid that I cannot do that, for as I have made an oath-" France began.

"Just do it!" I yelled. "I'll put up a no-hurting rule afterwards! Well, except Turkey, you guys can hurt Turkey."

He sighed. "Fine."

He went up to Belarus. "You're an ugly freak!"

He lightly slapped her. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! It was a dare!"

She didn't do anything but Poland started chasing France. "What did you say about my girlfriend?!"

"I'm sorry! It was a dare and I tried to refuse!"

"Should we...?" Finland asked.

"Nope." Estonia replied.

"Wellp! That's all the questions that we have for today! Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Everyone waved.

 _Click!_ The camera turns off, showing a black screen.


	3. Hetalia Mailbox: Chicken Dance, Really?

"Okay, and we're back! Hello everyone!" We all waved. "We have a lot of questions today! First one is from MoonLightShadowNight123 and they said,

 _ **SUP EVERYONE!**_

 _ **Okie,I has a few truths and dares for y'all.**_

 _ **Truths:**_

 _ **China: Can I have dumplings? Pleaaaaaaaaaaase .3.**_

 _ **America: What do you think of yaoi and yuri,as well as hetero?**_

 _ **Japan: Have you read Tonari No Kaibutsukun?**_

 _ **Everyone: Do all of you speak English or sometimes you speak in your own language?**_

 _ **Dares:**_

 _ **Hungary: Poke Austria 100 times and make out with Prussia XD**_

 _ **Lily: Do the chicken dance**_

 _ **2p America and Lilic: I dare you two to kiss each other on the lips. .3.**_

 _ **Have fun! That is all,ciao!**_ "

"Sure!" China replied, happily.

"It depends..." America replied, blushing. Lilly, Dianne, and I snickered.

"...No, ratry I have been reading another manga. But it does sound interesting."

"We all speak both english and our other languages. We can all speak the other's languages. Except for America, I think." Turkey replied. The ones who really knew America's 'little' secret, smirked. America smirked as well and had a creepy grin on his face.

"That is where you're wrong, dinner boy." Lilly smirked creepily.

"My sisters, the Ballistic Trio, my comrades and I know America better than you. And I can tell you this, America can speak more languages than you think." Russia replied, a killing aura surrounding him.

"Habeo etiam dicere non dicitur esse mortua et loqui linguis. Te sunt iniuriam, ut petophile spuria." America told Dinner Boy (Turkey).

"What he said, if your brain was too small to process it was this, 'I can even speak a so called dead language and you say that I can't speak any other languages. You are so wrong ********* *******." Lilly translated. "And he said it in Latin. A supposedly dead language."

"On to the dares." I snickered at the first one.

"Yay!" Hungary exclaimed and poked Austria so fast that it might of have been more than 100 times. Then she grabbed Prussia by the shirt and started roughly kissing him.

"IF YOU TWO ARE GONNA DO THAT THEN DO IT IN YOUR ROOMS!" Luciano shouted. Lilly, Dianne, and I had nosebleeds and were also drooling.

"Next dare please!" Germany exclaimed, embarrassed. We looked at the next dare and Lilly tried to bolt. Key word, 'tried'. And fail.

"No! I don't wanna!" She complained.

"A dare's a dare. You have to do it. If you want to, _all of us_ will look away." Dianne glared at Dinner Boy. He gulped and looked away. All of us did the same. A few minutes later, she was out of breath and laying on the floor.

"I'm done. You can look now." She told us.

"And for our next dare...pfft! Haha!" I snorted.

"Wait, I have to kiss him?!" Lilic blushed.

"I feel the same way. She's kind of my sister-in-law." Allan replied, blushing as well.

"Matt and I haven't even had our first kiss yet..." Lilic mumbled. At that moment, Matt kissed her and she blushed.

"There, that way your first kiss is from me..." He blushed. Lilic kissed him on the cheek and went to kiss Allan. It was for a few seconds then Allan and Lilic broke the kiss.

"There you go." Lillic replied. Then they noticed Luciano crying in the corner.

"My little baby's all grown up. She had her first kiss. She's growing up so fast that tomorrow she might get married." Then he jumped up, crying and holding Lilic's leg. "Wah! Please don't leave me alone, Lilic! I don't want you to grow up so fast! It seems like yesterday that you were just born! Wah!"

The room was silent, save for a few giggles from some of the girls.

"Papa! Get off of me! I'm not going to leave you anytime soon! And you won't be alone! You have dad!" Lilic tried to shake Luciano off with no success. "Papa! Uggh!"

After a few minutes with no success, Lutz picked up Luciano off of Lillic's leg and carried him to the couch.

"Oookay...Next person, this is from JuliaAbadeerSkellington, and she says

 _ **Questions:**_

 _ *** Which one of you likes Tim Burton stuff the most?**_

 _ *** My brothers, sister, and I would like to know how well the 1Ps get along with their 2P counterparts, and what they think of each other.**_

 _ ***Any Markiplier fans in this group?**_

 _ ***If I were to offer fresh brownies who would accept my offer?**_

 _ **Dares:**_

 _ *** America build a tower out of cheeseburges and fries**_

 _ *** Anyone with a lighter or matches, burn the tower**_

 _ *** 2P England, ... Actually I've got no dare for you, just wanted to see you in a chapter.**_

 _ **I give virtual hugs to Canada, Italy, France, China, Russia, and 2P England**_ "

"Well, all of us do, actually." Canada replied. "We have a tradition to watch it before Halloween."

"Most of us get along just fine. However, there are a few of us who still like to fight with our 2P!s. They are the Romano's, the France's, and us." England replied. He groaned in disgust. "He dare's to insult my cooking and he didn't even bother to apologize for killing off Allan's states. That *******. He doesn't even have the guts to revive them. It's revolting."

England went off into hours long rant about how repulsive Oliver was. Until Lilly smacked him.

"England, we all know that you hate Ollie Oxen Free, but could you please stop ranting? We have more questions to go to."

"Ah, yes, sorry about that Lilly." He went back to drinking his tea.

"Also, we don't really watch Markiplier but he does sound interesting." I replied.

"Yes, please! We would love some brownies, Julia." All of us exclaimed.

"Done!" We all looked to see that Alfred had built a tower out of cheeseburgers and fries. Lilly, Lilic, Matthew, and I took a few pictures of it while everyone else just stared and applauded. Oliver tried to burn it down but Lilly and Dianne threaten to burn him, so he backed off.

"Finally, somebody likes me!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Whatever, Ollie." Lillic replied. Then he, Canada, Italy, France, China, and Russia gave a virtual hug to Julia.

"That's all for now, bai!" We all waved good-bye and the camera turned off.


	4. Hetalia Mailbox: Okay then

"Hey, everybody! It's us again! And back with more questions!" I exclaimed.

"MLC, it's in the middle of the fricking night. You should be asleep." Luciano yawned.

"Tomorrow's Labor Day, I'll stay awake as long as I want to, Luce." I replied with his nickname. "Anyways, the first one is from MoonLightShadowNight123 and she says,

 _ **Heeeeey! I'm back with more!**_

 _ **Questions:**_

 _ **Hungary: Thoughts about your fellow countries?**_

 _ **Spain: How well do you and your 2p get along?**_

 _ **Allan and Lillic: How was the kiss?**_

 _ **Hong Kong: What is the relationship with you and fireworks?**_

 _ **Dares:**_

 _ **Romano: I dare you to kiss your crush.**_

 _ **Lily: Hug your crush cause they might need it.**_

 _ **Turkey: Eat a turkey. .-.**_

 _ **Liechtenstein: Give your big brother a kiss on the…cheek.**_

 _ **That's all,ciao!**_ "

"Spain and Romano are the latest couple, so cute, I'm so excited for them! Lithuania and Russia are planning to adopt Latvia soon! They make a great family!" She continued ramble about the countries.

"We get along okay...Not the best but we get along better than England and his 2P! but he has a reason for that." Spain replied.

"...**** you!" Allan cursed.

"Allan, there are kids here!" Lillic scolded.

"Actually all the kid-like nations are in bed along with the states and provinces. So, technically he can cuss..." America replied.

"Oh, and by the way, it was...kinda gross because I was kissing my bro-in-law." Lillic exclaimed.

"I love setting off fireworks..." Hong Kong replied.

Romano blushed and pulled Spain into a kiss.

"IF YOU'RE GONNA DO THAT, THEN GET A ROOM!" Luciano yelled. Everyone in the room shushed him and pointed to a sleeping Latvia.

"Wake him up and we'll kill you." Lithuania threatened, quietly.

Lilly hugged Canada and gave him a peck on his cheek. Canada blushed. Turkey gulped at his dare. He slowly ate a piece of a turkey and cried quietly. Liechtenstein kissed Switzerland on the cheek and he blushed. Liechtenstein giggled.

"Okay the next's one from Peppermint Paddy and she says,

 ** _To Switzerland: were you the hunter who killed Bambi's mom?_** "

"No, no I was not. I only use the gun to shoot people who threaten my family. And to get people off my lawn." He replied, hugging Lilly and Liechtenstein tight.

"That's all from her the next one is from Cambodia and she says,

 _ **To Ukraine: So, what are your feelings for Canada? I happened to be seeing you staring at Canada's butt *smirks***_

 _ **Switzerland: Name 5 nations you hold a grudge against the most and what is the cause of the grudge.**_

 _ **America: how do you feel about having a pathological liar as your potential president (if you don't want to do this one it's fine.)**_ "

"We're just friends, his providences refer to me as their aunt but they refer to Lilly as their mom. And no, I haven't been doing that." Ukraine replied

"Turkey, because he's a ********* and he tried to pull a move on my sister. Italy because he's always getting on my lawn. Poland, because all he talks about is fashion. America, because he's loud and obnoxious although he's been getting better on being less loud and obnoxious. And finally, England, because he's a dummkopf for pushing the people he cares about most, away from him. Although Turkey is the one I really hold a grudge against. However, Austria, I can deal with. And it's because-" Before Switzerland could continue, Lilly interrupted him.

"Switzerland-Oniichan, I hate to interrupt you but please, no spoilers." She replied. America looked at his question and slurped his drink.

"If you're talking about Donald Trump, then I hate him because he's a racist, a sexiest, and a homophobe. He is against everything we've been fighting for. I really hate him and if he gets elected as president, then I'll gladly run to England and beg him to take me back. However, if you're talking about Hillary Clinton, then at least she's better than Donald Trump. However, the one I really rooted for was Bernie Sanders, but he was out voted by Hillary." America replied. Everyone, except the ones who really knew America, gaped at him. Even a majority of the 2P!s gaped at him. "What?!"

"It's just, that I've never seen you reply to something like that so calmly..." England replied.

"Well, I can be calm after all. You just never seen it happen before." America explained. Allan sat down next to him.

"Dude, don't worry about it. In our world, Hillary won the election and became the first female president. If it happened in our world, it can happen in your world."

"Anyways the next question is from Mavis and she says,

 _ **Canada: So, apparently you're having a 'whiskey war' with Denmark over an island in the Arctic.**_ "

"Actually, Denmark and I came to an agreement and we decided that the island is meant for a certain albino nation. It's been decided that the island is now a nation called Prussia." Canada replied. Prussia wiped away his tears and hugged Canada.

"Danke, bro! Danke!" He cried.

"Anyways, that's all for now, bai!" Everyone waved and the camera turned off.


	5. Pranks, kittens, andZen?

"We are back! And with another round of questions from our most common reviewer, JuliaAbadeerSkellington! And she says,

 ** _Hi, I have a few more questions, and possibly a dare or 2._**

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _*Would any of you show someone Sweeny Todd then serving them a meat pie as prank\payback for something? (I just saw the movie and thoughts like that have been popping into my mind.)_**

 ** _*(for anime and gaming nerds) Which scenario would you rather be in: stuck in a horror survival game or in a romance visual novel? (The freaking bomb\hacker thing and Mystic Messenger gave me the thought for this)_**

 ** _*Would you rather be able to turn into a dragon or a mernaid\man._**

 ** _Dares:_**

 ** _*someone set loose many kittens and bunnies loose in where ever you are (especially in the area of animal lovers)!_**

 ** _*Prussia, dress as Zen from Mystic Messanger (please)_** "

"Hello again, dear. And I'm sure a lot of us would do that. Especially the America's and the Canada's since the four love pranks." England explained.

"Romance." Lilly, Lillic, Japan, Dianne, and I replied.

"Horror." The America's, and Kuro exclaimed.

"Dragon." Almost everyone replied.

"Mermaid." Oliver exclaimed. We all stared at him. "What?! You get to breathe underwater!"

"Nothing..." We replied. Just then, Oliver let out all the kittens and bunnies. "Awww!"

We cuddled with some of them but the cats mostly flocked up with the Greece's, the Japan's, the Ukraine's, Lilly, Lillic, Dianne and I.

"Kitties!" We squealed.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Kawaii." Kuro exclaimed softly.

"Awww! I didn't know that you had a soft spot for for cute things, Kuro!" Luciano teased. He was returned with a sword to his throat.

"Say one more thing, and I'll slit your throat." He threatened. Luciano backed off.

"Where's dad?" Lilly asked Dianne. She pointed up without looking. Lilly looked up and saw her dad on the ceiling, muttering about scary cats. She sighed, opened a tall ladder, climbed up, grabbed Germany, and carried him down. "You know, dad, you can just hang out with the bunnies."

"Dress up as Zen?! Of course!" He dashed out and came back in, dressed as Zen. (AN: I don't know what Zen looks like, so sorry.)

"That's all we have today, bai!" We all waved goodbye and the camera turned off.


	6. Hetalia Mailbox

"And we're back! Sorry I was gone for so long, I had to deal with RL crap. But I'm back now!" I exclaimed.

"This one is from Scandalous sammy and they said,

 **Austria: Of all your ex husbands and wives, name your top 3!**

 **Ukraine: if you ever got treated like shit  
From a nation, For the Rest of this chapter, you have every right to treat that nation like garbage!**"

"I was only married to Hungry. No one else," Austria replied.

"Awww, thank you Scandalous sammy, but no one has done that!" Ukraine thanked.

"Next this is from Natalie and she says,

 **To everyone: who's your favorite cartoon?**

 **Switzerland: Just because England pushes away people he cares about is silly reason to hold a grudge against him! How does that affect you?** "

"Because he keeps acting like an idiot and idiots tend to get on my nerves," Switzerland replied.

"It's complicated," Lilly explained. Everybody shrugged at the cartoon question.

"Next question from Marley trouper and he says,

 **Emgland: what do you think of Portugal?** "

"Honestly, I haven't met him yet. So I don't know what he's like," England replied.

"He's my brother," Spain told England.

"Then I hate him," England proclaimed. Dianne sighed.

"There you go again, always hating people without getting to know them. What is your problem with everyone?" Dianne exclaimed.

"Spain and I are mortal enemies! We hate each other and have to hate each other's family!" England yelled.

"There you go again! It's always a 'have to,' and just that! There's no good reason! Like you hating my kind! You hate Imagineers of all kinds but all for no good reason!" Dianne screamed back.

"Both of you quit it and sit down!" Luciano ordered. Dianne and England obeyed, not wanting to anger him any more.

I nervously laughed, "Okay everyone. That's it for today! Goodbye!"


	7. Kissing, food and what just happened

I waved a hello to everyone and began the show, "Hi and welcome back to Hetalia Mailbox! Today, we have two questions from Chlora Valkyrie! She says,"

 **Hi! I have a question for Germany and Russia.**

 **Germany, out of all the countries (and the OC's) who would you kiss and why?**

 **Russia, what's your favourite food?**

"Out of all the Countries I would kiss and why? Um, well, I would kiss Italy because I love him," Germany replied and blushed.

"Hmm, my favorite food? It would be whatever Lithuania make!" Russia exclaimed. Lithuania blushed.

"Thank you, Russia," He replied.

"Hey, has anyone else seen Dianne and Iggy?" America asked.

"No," We all answered.

"Well, I'm kinda worried about them. I do hope they don't get into a fight," Allan responded. America nodded in agreement.

We went searching for them everywhere until we found them in the family room. Dianne had her head on one of England's shoulder and England had his arm wrapped around her.

The most surprising fact was that they were talking and laughing. Together.

"Hehh?!" Lilly exclaimed, Luciano covering her mouth. We hid just as they were about to turn around.

"What was that?" England asked.

"Probably some kind of mouse or rat," Dianne replied. They turned back and we unhid ourselves.

"Anyways, are you sure that you want to be my Familiar? It's…"

"Reckless? Dangerous?"

"I was going to say nerve racking but that works," He responded.

"I was built for that. Shouldn't _I_ be the one worrying about you? After all, Familiars are the ones who should protect their Loyals. Not the other way around," She giggled. England put one hand on each of her shoulders a gently pushed her back a little as so they were looking at each other's eyes.

"Dianne, if we-no, when we become Familiar and Loyal, I want you to promise me something," He told her.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll never put yourself in danger just to protect me."

"I-I promise."

"Aww!" We all exclaimed, giving away our hiding place. They turned and blushed.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" England exclaimed.

"We were looking for you two. Guess you didn't need to worry about them getting into a fight, America," Luciano replied.

"Well, that concludes today's episode! But before we leave, I have an important announcement! I've published the first chapter of Hetalia: To Another World! If you like Hetalia Mailbox, you'll love Hetalia: To Another World! See ya next time! Bye!"

Everything went black.


End file.
